


Grands changements

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [242]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: 9th november 1989, Alcohol, Berlin (City), Berlin Wall, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jürgen 22y/o, M/M, Niko is 18y/o, Robbie 15 y/o, Strangers to Lovers, adorable babies, babies in love, baby Niko - Freeform, the exact opposite of slow burn lmao
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 17:31:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20196034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Le mur tombe après 28 ans, c'est synonyme d'évolution, pour l'Allemagne, l'Europe, le monde, et lui.





	Grands changements

**Author's Note:**

> j'ai déjà dit que j'adorais l'histoire ? Genre au point d'aller voir que le mur est tombé un jeudi ?

Grands changements

Il n’a pas le droit de sortir normalement, en tout cas pas à cette heure-là, mais c’est un jour différent qui s’annonce alors que le mur tombe enfin, Niko n’était même pas né quand il avait pris forme, il ne comprend pas encore tout ce que ça représente, cependant il sait que Berlin est de nouveau uni, et c’est une bonne chose, ça veut surtout dire que l’Allemagne sera aussi un seul pays une nouvelle fois. Il n’a dix-huit ans que depuis un mois, alors ses parents sont évidemment réticents à le laisser sortir dans la nuit, mais comme tout le monde le répète dans la ville, c’est une nuit et plus tard un jour de fête. Niko n’a pas prévu autre chose que d’aller voir le mur une dernière fois, peut-être aller boire sa première bière, il a une bonne partie de la nuit pour décider. Enfin, jusqu’à ce que Robert le force à l’amener avec lui. Il sait que c’est différent pour son petit-frère, il est sûr qu’il ne doit pas le prendre avec lui parce que Robert n’a pas le droit de sortir, néanmoins c’est difficile de refuser quelque chose au plus jeune quand il se met à s’accrocher à lui. Au moins, Niko n’a à emmener que Robert et pas leur petite sœur en plus.

C’est étrange de voir le mur ouvert, même de Berlin-Ouest, Niko comprend en voyant le flot de gens traverser le creux pour aller de l’autre côté qu’il n’y aura plus jamais d’Ouest ou d’Est. Peut-être qu’il pourra jouer avec la Croatie s’il continue de s’entraîner. La chute du mur est synonyme de grands changements à venir, Niko sait que ce n’est pas qu’en Allemagne, mais que ce sera en Europe et dans le monde entier, tout va se modeler autour de ce changement, et au fond de lui, même s’il est réjoui de cet événement, il a peur de ce que le futur va être.

Robert ne tient pas sur place, même au bout milieu de la nuit, depuis tout jeune, son petit-frère est comme ça, tumultueux et énergique. Niko a l’habitude, il le traîne avec lui jusqu’à un bar près de leur centre d’entraînement, Robbie ne peut et ne va pas boire à quinze ans, mais il peut bien lui prendre un soda pour lui faire passer la nuit. C’est sûrement la soirée de jeudi la plus agitée de sa vie, Niko ne peut pas dire le contraire alors qu’il goûte pour la première fois la bière, c’est désagréable au début mais il finit par s’y habituer. Au bout d’un moment, un jeune homme vient s’asseoir à leur table, Robert ne réagit pas plus que ça, levant simplement le regard de sa boisson. Par contre, Niko ne retient pas un rougissement d’envahir ses joues au clin d’œil de l’inconnu, célibataire depuis sa naissance, il n’a vraisemblablement aucune idée de ce qu’il doit faire dans cette situation, le laisser faire et ne rien dire, discuter, partir… Beaucoup trop de solution pour trop peu d’expérience. Niko envoie un regard à son frère, mais il n’obtient pas plus qu’un haussement d’épaules, alors il décide de rester encore un peu, c’est une nuit de fête et peut-être que l’inconnu veut juste profiter avec quelqu’un, c’est généralement dans ce genre de moment de joie collective que les gens se rencontrent.

« Jürgen, et vous ? » Le dénommé Jürgen lui tend la main en souriant, Niko ne retient définitivement pas ses joues de prendre une teinte rouge impossible de ne pas remarquer

« Niko, et mon petit-frère Robert. » Robbie ne fait pas plus qu’hausser ses sourcils pour dire bonjour, c’est rare de le voir aussi calme, il doit être fatigué

« Vous avez le droit d’être ici, il n’est pas un peu tard pour des enfants ? »

« Je suis un adulte. »

« Tu as quand même l’air plutôt jeune pour un adulte, première bière ? »

« Oui, ça m’a semblé être une bonne occasion pur commencer. »

« Alors bienvenue dans la vie d’adulte Niko ! »

Jürgen est quelqu’un de bien, Niko le voit au fond de ses yeux quand il lui parle de Stuttgart, ça lui semble être une bonne explication pour son accent tout sauf berlinois. Ils finissent par boire quelques verres ensemble, Robert s’endormant peu à peu sur la table, c’est bien de pouvoir occuper la nuit de cette manière, il n’a pas envie que le temps passe plus rapidement, discuter avec Jürgen fait parti des choses qui ne semblent pas avoir de retour de flamme imminent. Alors il se laisse entraîner dans les rues de Berlin en discutant toujours avec son nouvel ami, Robert toujours endormi sur ses épaules, ses joues sont rouges du froid de novembre et de l’alcool, et il se ment en se disant que ce n’est pas à cause de sa nouvelle proximité avec Jürgen.

Peut-être aussi que c’est l’alcool, mais quand Niko se réveille le lendemain, un léger mal de crâne, il a sur lui la veste de Jürgen et le souvenir de son premier baiser. Quand il pensait à des grands changements, il ne voulait pas vraiment parler de lui, plus au monde, cependant, un peu d’évolution ne lui fera pas de mal. Le numéro de Jürgen est dans la poche de la veste empruntée, au moins ce n’est pas l’histoire d’un soir, c’est son premier grand changement à lui.

Fin


End file.
